1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an airstream guidance, which is a device of another form of jet airstream guidance that can gather up exhaust by the current guidance to change the effective flowing direction of air stream.
2. Description of Related Arts
According to a survey of women health, general housewives, who often cook breathe in considerable exhaust from a smoke exhaust machine. The imperceptible exhaust is accumulated inside the body day after day that may cause illness and do harm to the skin.
Furthermore, the electronic power consumption of the smoke exhaust machine is tremendous. Base on the investigate report, an exhaust fan consumes the electric power as much as 80 watt. The conventional smoke exhaust machine, which is ordinary provided with two exhaust fans, consumes electric power as much as 160 watt, not including the lighting apparatus. In other words, the conventional smoke exhaust machine is not a good design and concerns various shortages that should be improved.
Regarding to the conflict among the oil-producing countries in the Middle East, the uncertain support of domestic electric power and the energy crisis explosion, we should more cherish and economize the use of energy source.
Therefore, there are many defects in the prior arts which are necessary to improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a jet airstream guidance device which can exert the jet airstream to gather immediately the air and soot to exhaust outdoors via the suspension fan or via other air-extracting fittings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jet airstream guidance device which helps to reduce the lung disease, the infected respiratory tract, and the pock caused by the long-term exhaust contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jet airstream guidance device which can be assembled easily and lower the production costs, that is valuable for producers and consumers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jet airstream guidance device which can reduce the rolling noise of the suspension fan.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention provides a jet airstream guidance device comprising a body prop in which its upside connects with a plurality of air pipes on two sides to exhaust; the upside and the two sides containing a plurality of tenons; the opposite airstream baffles, as a simple assembled structure, having grooves corresponding to engage to each tenons of the upside and the two sides in the body prop so as to disassemble; a suspension guidance appliance hanged beneath a top of body prop in a proper distance extracting the rising exhaust along the airstream baffles; front auxiliary bellows on the two downsides of airstream baffle set air-extracting fans and an upside of the auxiliary bellows provide the plurality of air pipes. By assembling the components mentioned above, the exhaust can be gathered via the two sides of the auxiliary bellows along the airstream baffles to the upper part and by the suspension guidance appliance, discharging the exhaust efficiently improves the defeats such as an escape of exhaust or the scattered soot.
The drawings disclose an illustrative embodiment of the present invention which serves to exemplify the various advantages and objects hereof.